MikuMikuDance Wiki talk:Model Creator Permissions
May take awhile I was unaware there was so many modelers out there, Makes it hard to list them all. I do wonder what I'd do with with people who are strictly editors because there are plenty of editors that make high quality and well known models that aren't capable of model creation Daniru17 05:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Model list We should start making a list of models a creator has made so far. We should be gradually replacing Various Models with actual release data. O Herman 07:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : Definitely a must though would take some time to properly document them and should be accompanied by a picture, and some model lists are going to be quite long Daniru17 07:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Do these include Touhou models? Maybe they warrant their own distinct series section and category. I understand idolmaster and nendroid models are quite strong in numbers. O Herman 07:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Tohou and idolmaster should definitly have its own series section. Nendroid appear to be mostly made by one person but since theyre editable there is likely fan edits of quality.The models for tohou and Idolm@aster are also usually made by multiple people sometimes with diiferent rules as well as some being game rips.(You see why theres so much confusion in the US community now) Daniru17 07:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: I guess right now the best thing is to sort models by creator at first then maybe add categories to state what characters are made? Theres a lot of info to sort through so the best way is not clear for me plus theres models that fall in ETC areas and some that could have a page written about just itself. Daniru17 07:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Also we need to get stages and scenes here. O Herman 11:27, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Note that this is a good place to find many models listed kb9vcn's MMD model links. I would love to see Vocaloid based one started first, as that was how MMD was spawned. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::That site will be incredibly helpful and I love that person for it. Im still wondering if it should be organized by a pages like "Models of Miku" or "Models by Kio" or even both Daniru17 23:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::I know I'm not really involved in this conversation, but I want to help this wiki grow as well. Maybe we should organize by model creator, but also link to a free-standing page featuring all of that model's different versions (like Daniru said). Also, should we have an MME page, because I can take care of that. And what about accesories? Plantmageskelly 00:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::An MME Page would be awesome and very helpful. We definitely need Stages to be listed so popular accessories would be good to list as well. Might take soem time to list them all. I think since were giving each model a page its mostly organized by modelers but maybe a category can be added for Modelers with a large number of creations. Maybe also a category for specific characters and series Daniru17 01:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::At the Model list right here http://mikumikudance.wikia.com/wiki/MikuMikuDance:Models I've made a framework of how it will be done. Feel free to play around with it, or spin it off if needed be. O Herman 07:06, June 25, 2011 (UTC) What is this "color code" going to be, because right now, I am not sure if you mean blue as in the creators name to their page or you going to add a symbol of some sort? Or color the box? -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:23, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Edit I'm really buggy today. Anyway, how is this list going to be arranged? Will it be alphabetized? Also it seems odd having information on models done by a program, PL2, be mixed in as Various models. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Actually for programs like Polygon Love 2, it's the company behind it who should be credited. Those who make custom models should be cited in a different entry. That goes for 3DCG as well. :Color code is explained in the page. Blue is for mixed permissions, or those who has models that don't warrant it to be green or red. And if possible, let's group the greens and reds together. O Herman 17:32, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::What I meant was how the color was to display because I just now noticed that background color was in the table, however, I could not see these colors. I shuffled the list a bit and placed them under sections, so now (for example) prohibited is all in one place with red bar, and I put them alphabetical. ::I am unsure what your exact conditions for the list are, but I hope this change doesn't bother you. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::The original idea was green is for creations that are totally editable and redistributable. Those who have products that have a catch or has models that you can't edit alongside with those that you can, should be in the blue class. We should also seek out the models derived from Nanoha and list them individually as they are considered distinct models. Same goes for other modellers who served as a base for other characters. :::I also found other MMD wikis that have been largely abandoned, like this one: http://mmdownloads.wikia.com/ :::They have listed princess variants of Miku and Neru, they should be listed immediately. O Herman 08:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Alright, hm nice info but lacks a lot of where and who made the models. I'll go around various mmd wikis to see if I can gather more models for the list. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:30, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Left4Dead Witch model for MMD? It loks good, but can anyone check if this one's clean? If it's clean, I want its page uploaded immediately. http://arielmermoik.deviantart.com/art/MMD-newcomer-Witch-from-L4D-217467922 O Herman 04:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :You're not on DA? You can probably as Daniru if she(?) is willing to contact the creator about the parts used. -- Bunai82 (talk) 07:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Been out of the loop and working on UTAU Wiki, might delegate it to Daniru. O Herman 13:15, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I saw my name lol what is it you need from me on DA? Also sorry that I've been somewhat missing, I just enrolled in college and rather suddenly at that. Also I'm a boy but I'm confused with a girl in literaly every aspect of my life so thats ok :3 Daniru17 17:48, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Find out if the l4d witch model for mmd is clean; no issues whatsoever. If so, let's put her up here. While you're at it, perhaps a little background check on that creator too, so we can put an editor page up. O Herman 18:02, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oki well I found the exact Lat model that was used to make it so I'm going to give the readme to Damesukekun to translate. It should be noted that its a common misconception that ALL Lat style models are free to edit but lets hope this one is. Daniru17 18:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well wasn't it implied only Cul and Hiroyo are restricted? Beyond that, everything else from Lat is fair game. O Herman 18:33, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Yes but thats for models created by Lat himself and not edits. When people use the lat parts to create there own edit they can technically claim ownership and request for their edits to not be editet but many people think that "lat style" means made by Lat which is very incorrect (such as LatTeto is edited by Ula). Also this is the model rules for the model that appears to be used. We can ask if this was the base but the creator appears to be Spanish, :::::::営利目的の利用禁止 > No commercial use. 再配布禁止 >　No redistributing. 「素材」フォルダの中身に限り改変物配布可 > (The exception is, only) the materials in 素材 folder can be edited and redistributed. :::::::Lat is complicated because there is only a few orginal lat models and hundreds of lat edits. There is a Lat base so maybe its possible they used that or we can suggest they try to. Or we could have Dame ask the editor of the bikini Miku if they will say the model is an exceptionDaniru17 03:24, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Other L4D MMD models Be on standby, I found two Ellis and possibly a Nick model. Frankensteined but I think they're legal. (mostly animasa edits) O Herman 18:44, September 21, 2011 (UTC) : I wonder if l4d models that are ripped from the game would have different rules bese of the Gary's Mod thing. Daniru17 03:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::From what I heard, GMod's still a Source-based environment and that people just insert models that are natively coded for Source. Now changing Source models to MMD models, I don't know the legality of that. Valve's the kind of people like CAPCOM though, 'just don't use it for profit and we're cool with it.' Ripped models from Project DIVA Dreamy Theatre Are models ripped from Project DIVA Dreamy Theatre considered illegal rips? I've seen dozens of converted DT models floating around dA and Youtube. I'm not sure what Sega's copyright laws are for these games. Memoria-Pi 22:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Good question. SEGA hasn't stated whether it is permissible or not. O Herman 18:52, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Sosou models Plenty of 'em, I think we should index them. http://sosou-hp.net/ O Herman 18:54, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Regarding SIMS and other game rips Recently, there are a lot of SIMS, AION and other game rips on DA. While official SIMS rips are illegal, mods can be safe to use in MMD. AION, Ar no Surge and other games, or even non-game software such as Clip Studio or ComiPo, however, can be dangerous to rip from. Personally, I am pro-SIMS rips if they come from safe sources, but I am not sure about the rest. Also, DA is full of Project Diva rips. Many use game rips to circumvent Mamama's rules. Dangosan (talk) 06:19, July 17, 2015 (UTC)